


When in Rome

by IrishHooters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, College, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Keith sandwich, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Rough Body Play, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sexy pop music, shklance - Freeform, spontaneous threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishHooters/pseuds/IrishHooters
Summary: This is the tale of a boy, his boyfriend, and a college security guard that doesn't know how to respond to what he sees.Or, Lance and Keith want to fuck in their car and Shiro is the King of Bad Timing.





	1. When in Rome...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ficlet is old. Like, real old. But, I just watched seasons 5 and 6, so I want to show it. I love these boys.

“Wow, I, uh...didn’t know you’d enjoy the date _that_ much, Keith,” Lance said as he felt his lips pull into a lopsided grin. 

He pressed his weight into the back of the driver's seat, lifting his hips and help his apparently excited boyfriend in the removal of his jeans. Keith only tugged them down to his mid-thigh, the prize he was after already beginning to stir to attention. Not that Lance could be blamed for getting aroused quickly with the sudden turn of events.

Who would have known that something as simple as taking your best bud–boyfriend, lover, eternal rival–to an ATV track from noon to dusk would result in said best bud–boyfriend, lover, eternal rival–giving him a beejay the moment he put the car in park? Not Lance McClain Sanchez. Not one bit. 

. . .

 _Okay_ , he knew that Keith was pretty much a thrill seeker when it came to driving something incredibly fast, on equally incredibly dangerous terrains. And, although Lance often claims to be the better driver, they both knew that was complete and utter bullshit when it came down to it. He refused to acknowledge that he was screaming like a terrified little kid when he decided to ride with Keith for a minute to escape the boredom he was beginning to feel. He had grossly underestimated how awesome being bored was in comparison to praying bilingually against Keith’s stupid mullet as he held on for dear life.

Now it seemed that he was being apologized to while subsequently being thanked for such a kickass date. 

And Keith used to think he wasn’t ‘boyfriend material’. Hah. 

He was the best boyfriend.

Lance sucked in a huge gulp of air the moment he felt an incredibly hot tongue on him, lapping at the sensitive skin over and over. Hands gripped his thigh and the base of his length as he was teased relentlessly. He whined softly as his fingers laced themselves in Keith’s hair. God, why was his hair always silky smooth? It felt like heaven. 

“Babe...the apartment is...i-is right _there!–oh fuck, right there…!_ ” Lance gasped out, fisting Keith’s mane and bowing forward. 

The little minx had his lips wrapped around his dick like a vise, tongue a swirl while cheeks hollowed. Lance could’ve sworn he could hear Keith chuckle deep in his chest. “Asshole.” 

Keith showed that he was finished teasing when his head began to move; rising and falling while small moans caused almost torturous vibrations to settle low in Lance’s belly. The back of his skull hit the headrest with a muted thud as his hands cradled Keith’s, fingernails spasmodically scratching his scalp and the back of his neck. Shit, fuck, _fuck._

Lance didn’t hesitate in blaming the combination of planning an epic and successful date, being somewhat in a public place, and Keith’s already hot self to already feeling the signs of his release just a few minutes in. Besides his often infuriating smart mouth, Keith was blessed with having an expert tongue that readily undid Lance at any given moment. He’d say he hated that about him, but that would be a lie punishable by excruciating death...

...or Keith, like, whipping him with a riding crop.

_Oh._

“Keith...I-I’m–!”

The sudden jerk of his entire seat moving backwards had Lance jumping out of his own skin. The spike of fear completely deterred him from his orgasm, instead leaving him breathing hard and staring widely at Keith’s smug, amused face.

Wow. What the fuck.

“Hey! You did that on purpose!” accused Lance, pointing a shaky finger as Keith rose his head from Lance’s lap. Keith simply ignored him and readjusted to pull off his black pants along with his shoes. Some of the wind in Lance’s sails left as he watched his boyfriend strip, but that didn’t excuse him from nearly scaring the shit out of him while making him feel good.

Lance inhaled to start yelling again before Keith pushed a condom against his cheek.

“Shut up and put this on, I’m not done,” he explained gruffly, the blush on his face betraying his annoyed tone. “Dumbass…”

Lance took the shiny foil away from his face before a corner of it cut him, glare fading as he processed what was happening. 

Oh. This was way better. 

With a jump-start, Lance tore open the package and rolled the lubed latex on with a wicked grin. His gaze caught onto Keith as he slowly crawled over the center console to perch himself on Lance’s happy lap. He had to stop himself from laughing when Keith’s head bumped the ceiling of the car, but he couldn’t help giggling anyway. 

“Why the hell do I even _like_ you?” Keith questioned, hand reaching down to adjust the back of the seat to save his neck from being at a painful angle.

“You mean besides my dashing good looks, amazing sense of humor, and pelvic wonders?”

“Yeah. Besides all your delusions.” 

“Shut up. You love all this sexy manliness, baby.” _Wink._

In spite of rolling his eyes, Keith smiled, and dipped his head down to kiss his boyfriend. The plan was to silence him, and it worked like a charm. Kissing Keith was not only his favourite pastime, but an art he proudly mastered after plenty of practice. 

The next few minutes were all wandering hands and sloppy kisses, Lance wetting a few fingers to prepare Keith as his own hair was pulled. It tingled his scalp delightfully and told him he was doing right when Keith keened against his jaw. It was enough to make a guy forget they were about to fuck in a car across from a technical college.

In fact, the sight and sound of a college security cart pulling up behind them didn’t process in either of their lust-muddled brains until an annoyingly bright glare from a flashlight penetrated the fogged up window just as Keith lowered onto Lance. 

Blissed-out moans cut off and eyes comically wide, Lance was first to look in the direction the security guard stood. He couldn’t see much, but the shadow behind the light belonged to a large man, that was obvious enough. 

Lance spoke up, his voice uneven and high-pitched, “Uh…um, Keith?”


	2. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Takashi Shirogane wasn’t an intolerant man. Though it seemed every spigot of his life thus far should have led him to be. 

His father, rest his soul, had been relentless in teaching him in his tender ages to always be strong, to never show his feelings, to _be a man_ as he always put it. And, naturally, being a young and impressionable boy that looked up to his seasoned military father, Takashi never wanted to disappoint him. But being an only child -- because, _”Shirogane’s succeed the first time!”_ \-- made for a lonely childhood. 

The first and only time he attempted to bring a stray animal home had been as devastating as it was memorable. He’d never cried so hard before or after that. It rained heavily that day, as if to reflect his inner tragedy. Looking back on it now, he had to admit it was a bit silly of him to get so worked up.

At eighteen he joined the military. 

It was grueling, test after test for the mind, body, and soul. Even so, he enjoyed it. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his father’s lessons or the blood that coursed through his veins, but...he was a damned good soldier. And he remained a damned good soldier for six years before his arm was crushed by a collapsing apartment building. He should have been more bitter about it, though he figured it was a fair price to pay in exchange for saving a young boy’s life. 

Yes, all in all, Shiro had no regrets in his life-choices. Not that the universe gave a shit.

There was always something to test him. Like catching two college guys having sex in a car in the middle of the night. 

_”Uh...um, Keith?”_

Shiro knocked on the window with his bionic hand to effectively gain the attention of the one he could only assume to be Keith and he watched with unamused patience as he immediately stopped bouncing on the other’s lap in favor of staring widely at the light. Neither of them could see him, he was certain. 

Silence.

The brunet that had noticed him first pressed his head into the headrest and heaved a sigh and Shiro felt the same way. This wasn’t a shining moment for anyone involved, but a job was a job and public sex was generally frowned upon, if not an itsy bit illegal. 

Shiro waited for the two to separate and granted them some privacy by averting his gaze and lowering his flashlight. The sound of the window being rolled down was quickly accompanied by the heady scent of sex and musk and the man felt his cheeks warm up a bit in natural reaction. He cleared his throat and returned his attention to them. 

“Well, _well,_ good evening, officer…” the brunet hummed, his eyes suggestive.

“Oh my god, Lance, are you serious right now?” Keith hissed and dropped his face to his hands.

Shiro couldn’t tell if the one named Lance was being serious -- maybe trying to get out of being in trouble by flirting? That was either very bold or incredibly dumb. Shiro rose an eyebrow and asked, “Are you aware that what you are doing is illegal?”

Lance fluttered his eyelids before he glanced at his boyfriend with an overly confident smile and Shiro thought that yeah, the kid must’ve been a few stars short of a galaxy. He resisted the urge to cross his arms and simply stared as Lance leaned on the car door with his chin nestled in his palm. Again, Lance batted his eyelashes, and Shiro pressed his lips together.

“Sex in a car or hitting on a hot security officer? Because, honestly, I have no control over either,” Lance answered smoothly. Just behind him, Keith wore a dumbfounded expression peppered with irritation. Lance didn’t seem to notice and placed a hand on Keith’s thigh as he continued, “I’m sorry, sir. It’s just... I planned a super amazing date and I guess it was _too_ amazing, you know what I mean? The second I parked he was all over me! And who am I to deny such an enthusiastic and sexy lover? Could you say ‘no’ to this face?” 

An unsolicited moan took away any response Shiro had, his attention snapping to the one responsible for the sudden noise. The blush that crept up Keith’s face was visible even in the night, his eyes bright and somehow pleading as he glared at his boyfriend and wrapped his hand around Lance’s wrist to yank away the fingers teasing the obvious bulge in the front of his pants. “Lance…” he breathed his name in warning.

Shiro must have been reacting favorably because Lance smirked and said, “See? You can’t say no, ‘specially when he’s all ready and wanting…” 

“Fuck you,” growled Keith with hardly any fight in his voice.

“Feisty, too,” Lance grinned, his hand back to its task to wring another noise out of Keith. Dark blue eyes danced over Shiro as he licked his lips, “I wouldn’t be against sharing, actually.” 

At some point a lump had formed in Shiro’s throat and he tried to clear it as silently as possible. His face felt notably warmer, too. In all honesty, he had no idea how to respond to what was happening in front of him. Sure, he was no stranger to being ogled by college students and even a few professors -- but to be propositioned, in the middle of the night, by the pair he just caught in the middle of the act? 

It was so unexpected he found himself actually _considering it._

Another look towards Keith left Shiro quiet. In some weird, fucked up way, he was reminded of that filthy, rain-soaked kitten he wanted to have all those years ago only to be told no and denied without a second thought. 

Now, there was no one around to tell him no and deny him what he wanted. And he had to admit to wanting what was being offered.

“How’s about it... Officer Shirogane?” Lance asked as he squinted at the nametag. The man felt his flesh and bionic fingers twitch before he took a conscious step back and put his flashlight back on his hip.

“Call me Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is the last one. Probably. And it will be from Keith's POV, which is fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gettin' good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Life gets busy outside of my fantasies.   
> Enjoy~

“So...this is happening,” Keith spoke slowly to himself. He felt just a little bit dazed as he and Lance exited the car, and a part of him refused the turn of events because, honestly, this shit only happened in skinflicks. What was next: the big security officer stripping right then and there? 

Keith placed a hand on the top of the car as he looked over to said man with a curious, if not doubtful expression. The night sky and dullish yellow light cast by the streetlamps didn’t mute the masculine features of his face, his pure white fringe, nor the unique scar that ran across his nose. His shoulders and chest were broad, his waist trim, legs long and muscular…

A few seconds ticked by before Keith realized that the man, _Shiro,_ had been staring back at him and he snapped out of his thoughts with a sharp inhale. Shit, he was blatantly checking him out like some piece of meat. It was easy enough to blame his muddled, sex-fueled brain on Lance, who, of course, was doing the same thing up close. “Lance…” Keith sighed and finally moved to stand on the sidewalk.

“What? He fine,” Lance replied matter-of-factly, his voice a semblance of a purr. 

Though he wasn’t going to argue that particular statement, Keith grabbed his boyfriend by the arm to keep him from literally circling Shiro like a hungry wildcat. Lance huffed but quickly recovered, his smirk back on his face as he said, “Well, let’s party, Officer Sexypants.” 

\---

Keith shifted on the couch in his and Lance’s apartment, his eyes scanning the furniture as if he’d never set foot in the living room before. No matter what he did, Keith felt Shiro’s eyes on him while Lance messed with the wireless stereo to “set the mood”. 

“Ah, yes! Spotify never lets me down!” Lance thrusted a fist up in victory as a sexy pop song began to play. Keith settled his attention on Lance as Lance turned and smirked at him, his long legs carrying him over to Keith in just a few strides. “Dance with me,” he said, not waiting for him to actually _agree_ before grabbing him by his hands and hoisting him off the couch. 

Keith growled but didn’t pull himself away as Lance snaked his arms around his waist and kept their bodies flush. There was a bit of hesitance before Keith moved his arms to rest on top of Lance’s shoulders and his hips followed his partner’s in a minimal motion. It was never easy for him to relax, especially when he wasn’t the one in control of the situation, but Lance hardly took no for an answer and Keith found he didn’t mind it all that much when it came down to it. 

The eyes on him didn’t help him get lost in the movement, though. 

“He’s so into you,” Lance murmured against his head, the grin in his tone. “Been starin’ since he saw you riding me,” he added with a pleased hum, probably picturing it.

“Most boyfriend’s would get jealous at that,” Keith replied in a low tone. Naturally, Lance wasn’t like most anyone. 

“Not that I blame him. You make taking dick look incredibly hot…” 

“Lance--!”

Keith’s voice caught in his throat at the sensation of another hand coming to rest on his side, the fingers a gentle press against his ribs. It would have been ticklish if he wasn’t so focused on the fact it wasn’t Lance’s hand there. When exactly Shiro had removed his security goodies and got off the couch, Keith couldn’t say, nor could he really dwell on it when the man slotted himself right behind him and all but took over the lead.

“Looked like you needed some help,” Shiro’s breath was hot against Keith’s ear when he spoke, and it took herculean effort for him to not shudder. Instead, Keith gripped the back of Lance’s shirt and inhaled with purpose. Fuck, this was happening, it really, truly was happening and he couldn’t distinguish if he felt excited or nervous. All he knew, all he felt was the heat between them and he was in no rush to leave it. 

With all his silence, Keith felt Shiro hesitate; close to withdrawing that hand and removing his hard body from his, “If…?” 

“No,” Keith said. _God, no._ It dawned on him that might’ve been confusing and quickly amended what he meant as he caught Shiro’s hand before it completely left his side, “Stay.” 

“Yeah, stay,” Lance agreed, his grip on Keith’s hips a little tighter. “Didn’t invite you up to just watch, ya know. Unless, I mean, that’s what you’re into, I’m down,” he shrugged his free shoulder. “Are you?” he asked after a beat. 

“Not particularly,” Shiro replied as he seamlessly returned to guiding Keith into their dance, and he wanted to just _melt_ there. 

“Are you sure?” Lance prodded with his stupid grin. “You looked _pretty_ into it…” 

“Lance,” Keith stole his boyfriend’s attention then, knowing him all too well to continue speaking unless he made him shut. the hell. up. It was easy enough to do so when his hand found the back of Lance’s head and he yanked his face down, sealing their lips in a sudden kiss. 

Ever-willing to participate in a kiss, Lance replaced his hands on Keith’s face and licked into his mouth with a hum. Keith unabashedly surrendered his weight against Shiro’s front as they kissed, welcoming the older man’s touch when two large hands took over his hips and a startlingly hard length grinded against his rear. Maybe Lance was right; Shiro certainly felt like he was into watching, and that in itself excited Keith and urged him to deepen the kiss with a little moan. 

The song that started to play had a more aggressive beat than the last, not that Keith had any fucking clue what it was, but he supposed it was considered seductive. Honestly, he had to when both Lance and Shiro picked up the rhythm like they expected it and he had no choice in how his body moved when sandwiched between them. It felt as if they were battling for control over him and he couldn’t say he hated it.

Keith broke the kiss when the need for oxygen won out, the back of his head finding a place to rest on Shiro’s shoulder as he panted. Lance looked satisfied as he licked his lips and put his hands on Keith’s arms, his blue eyes dark with arousal as they flicked up to the man behind him. “Did ya know that Keith is an expert at using his tongue? He can even do that...sexy cherry stem thing,” he purred, “Showed me the first night I met him.” 

“Is that so?” Shiro mused in a slight change of tone, though perhaps that was how it sounded to Keith with his mind in a daze. Suddenly, something cool and smooth held his chin and he went with the motion, turning his head to meet stormy eyes. “Show me,” that same voice demanded.

Keith let his tongue slip out from between his lips and he licked the taste of Lance from them, his eyes locked with Shiro’s all the while. A breath left him as he rose up on his feet to close the distance, the urge to surrender himself to the man too strong; the power in his words inarguable. 

He didn’t have time to miss Lance when he took a step back, the hands on his shoulders now forcing him to turn and face Shiro. Strong arms wrapped around his middle to keep him upright and Keith opened his mouth to let Shiro in with a quiet gasp. Tongues met and mingled, the sensation different, but good all the same. Shiro seemed to be fighting an urge to be more forceful as his hold on him spasmodically tightened. A rush coursed through Keith at the prospect of being at his mercy.

A beckoning whistle broke their lock and Keith looked over at Lance with his cheeks hot and his eyes bright and wild. Lance chuckled and gestured to the door he was now standing by. “More fun in here,” he promised.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand and led the way without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ended up longer than I originally intended. In light of that, I'm adding a fourth chapter that is entirely juicy. Threesomes are just too fun to write out. Thanks for the patience!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV, the lucky shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the ride, you sick, beautiful freaks.

“Alright. From this point on, we gotta communicate.”

Keith arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend after he eagerly removed Shiro’s shirts, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes, he and Lance already down to their boxer briefs. “Have you been in a threesome before, Lance?” he asked curiously. 

Lance opened his mouth then closed it. He repeated the action a few more times until an answer came to him. “I have...done research. It was _bound_ to happen eventually,” he replied and pointed between himself and Keith. “Look at us. Prime cuts,” he added like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Point is, we have to talk about what we want so everyone has a good time!” 

“You’re right,” Shiro agreed, though his eyes said something else entirely. He straightened his posture and glanced between the two. “I’m the...third here, so how about you both tell me what you like, and then I’ll tell you what I like,” he suggested. 

The couple shared a look before Lance slung an arm over Keith’s shoulders. “We’re both versatile. And, it might be an easy guess, but I like to experiment. New is exciting. Oh, and dirty talk never fails,” he hummed at the thought. 

Keith felt red under Shiro’s gaze, hyperly aware of their nudity. “I…like rough play,” he said with hesitance.

“Ah, yeah, he’s my cute masochist,” Lance grinned and Keith reddened further before he punched Lance in the arm.

“Shut up, shithead.” 

“Mm, yeah, call me names, baby. I _love it._ ”

Keith growled but didn’t take the bait and returned attention to Shiro, “What about you?” he asked, far more invested in the answer than humoring his boyfriend.

“Well,” Shiro started, prothstetic holding his chin, “I get most out of pleasing others. I like giving.” 

Lance whistled at that. “Wow, you are perfect. I love being pleased,” he laughed and dodged Keith’s second attack, grabbing his wrist. Keith let out a yelp when he was pulled backwards and found himself on his back with Lance over him. “But, I only partially believe that,” Lance looked over to Shiro, who appeared just as shocked as Keith. “You might not wanna admit it, but you got turned on watching us,” he said a few octaves lower while his hand played with the hem of his lover’s underwear. With a few tugs, Keith was freed from his last piece of clothing and he squirmed. 

It was all Keith could do to watch and _feel_ as Lance kissed his neck, peppering his skin across his collarbone, making his bite his lip. A gasp was forced out of him when that mouth found a nipple and latched onto it, sucking and nipping at it until it hurt, only to move to the other and do the same damn thing. He whined in his throat but it went unnoticed as Lance travelled further down. “Fuck...Lance,” he breathed and covered his eyes with his arm. 

Lance held Keith’s arousal in his hand and grinned like a cat. “Shiro, would you be so kind as to hold Keith’s arms? He makes the best faces, you gotta see.” 

For just a moment, Keith thought that maybe Shiro didn’t hear Lance, but that was quickly corrected. His eyes were wide on the man now sitting above where his head rested on the bed, his hands on either side of his ears where Shiro kept them in firm grips. Then, he felt a hot tongue when he didn’t expect it and his brain snapped like a rubberband. His back arched and his voice hitched as he grabbed at nothing but air.

The loud and obscene sound of slurping almost seemed on purpose. Actually, yeah, it was completely on purpose because it was Lance and he was nothing if not a showboat. The noise filled his ears and his body twitched with every wet pull on his cock, he already felt so close to the edge of pure bliss. 

“Damn, you’re sexy, Keith,” Shiro spoke from above, effectively returning Keith to the present. His eyes snapped open to see that the man’s face was just a few inches from his. Dark irises studied him before they settled on his slightly parted lips and Keith tilted his head just so to invite a scalding kiss that he wished would never end. The man was not afraid of oral exploration.

Lance pulled off and Keith whined in his throat, unable to stop from lifting his hips to find that wet heat again. All he got was a throaty laugh while hands travelled up his torso, then left. “That’s payback,” Lance mused. 

Keith turned his head to the side, “I...hate...you,” he breathed out, but even that was difficult when Shiro began to nibble at his neck. 

With the majority of his view obstructed by the built body hovering over him, Keith had to rely on his ears to figure out what his boyfriend was up to. The sound of ripping foil was a given, but he was surprised when the condom was rolled onto himself. Keith was certain, if not hoping, Lance wasn’t done paying him back for what wasn’t finished in the car. 

Before he could ask, Lance beat him to it. “It’s my turn to ride. Besides, I got an idea.” 

Lance poised himself over Keith’s cock and beckoned Shiro to lean forward to whisper in his ear. Keith’s body thrummed with want and his ears strained, only to hear nothing but Shiro humming in approval. Their secret was sealed with a messy kiss before Lance slowly lowered himself down.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Keith breathed and Lance groaned, both dragging the word out. Lance wiggled a bit once his ass touched Keith’s thighs and a sigh escaped him. Keith felt like he couldn’t breathe again, with how easily he went in, Lance must have been fingering himself while he was blowing him and Keith couldn’t knock that image away with a metal bat. 

Shiro released Keith’s wrists without a word and slid off the bed, his attention never straying from the two even as he finally removed his underwear. Keith sucked in a breath and his hands flew to Lance’s hips. “Move, dammit,” he cursed. Lance didn’t budge. 

“Make me.” 

Keith growled at Lance’s cocksure expression before he flipped their position, taking more pleasure in the high-pitched gasp that came from Lance than the feeling of thrusting hard into him. “And _I’m_ the masochist,” Keith huffed out a humorless laugh. His hands moved to the backs of Lance’s knees, pushing them until tan thighs pressed into an equally tan chest and jerked his hips to elicit another delicious noise from him. 

“Ha..Keith...wait,” Lance groaned as his fingers twisted into the sheets. “Fuck. Slow _down!_ ” 

Suddenly, his body stopped, but not of his own volition. 

The sensation of one cool hand and one warm one made Keith turn his head. Shiro stood behind him at the edge of the bed, his fingers curling over his hip bones and effectively halting his movements with barely any effort. Keith heard Lance murmur, _”Gracias a Dios…”_ and felt him relax despite his legs nearly being over his head at this point. Keith slid his gaze to the side to catch Lance smirk, “It’d be rude to come before a guest, Keith, sheesh.” 

Shiro moved a hand to drag his fingers down the curve of Keith’s exposed ass, then, without warning, he pushed two warm digits in and Keith gasped. His arms shook and threatened to give out as he was worked open. It didn’t take much time until he was nice and ready, his breath coming out in short puffs as he waited, and waited, yet nothing happened.

“Please…” he grit his teeth, trying not to whine. “Shiro, if you don’t put it in and _fuck me_ I’m gonna go insane..!” 

Keith could hear a faint chuckle come from Shiro before he felt the sheathed and lubed tip of him press against his ass. “I don’t want to make a mess,” he informed and he pushed his hips forward, thumbs keeping his cheeks spread until he breached the ring of muscle. Keith saw lights dance in his vision, his weight surrendering onto the body under him and Lance welcomed him with open arms. 

“Sounds big,” Lance mused and kissed Keith’s temple, he just nodded and moaned as more and more filled him, it felt as if it’d never end. His feet hooked onto the lip of the mattress to keep from being pushed forward, his inner thighs ached and his ass burned and it was _wonderful._

“It’s in,” Shiro said, his tone tense while he waited for Keith’s body to adjust. Lance grabbed Keith’s face to coax him into a deep kiss and maybe speed up the process for everyone’s benefit.

Keith rocked forward and back when staying completely still became maddening, that signal enough for Shiro to move. He dragged his cock out and back in slowly at first, the little bit of resistance ebbing with each stroke. With effort, Keith rose up onto his hands and he stared at Lance with lidded eyes. Shiro took all the control; every movement reflected where he and Lance were connected. It was as surreal. 

Words escaped the three, moans grew louder and louder as the rhythm increased to something almost frantic. Desperate. At some point Lance regained freedom of all his limbs and wrapped a hand around himself while Keith was fucked into him, the pressure rose to something he couldn’t manage and he came with a Spanish curse that bounced off the ceiling and hit Keith from all directions.

Shiro’s grip was bruising on his hips, the slap of their skin just as loud as everything else and he watched Lance come in his own hand and make a mess on his chest. The words that spilled from Lance seemed like just a roll of expletives, unable to use anything more than his native tongue to urge him to finish, and that always fucking worked.

“Fuck, fuck fuck _fuck,_ ” Keith sobbed when he followed after, his hips shuddering as he filled the condom still buried deep inside the other. He fell back onto Lance, sweat and come making their bodies slide against each other as Shiro chased his own release with a growl. 

The air in the room stilled when their movements ceased, chests heaving as the sweat cooled flesh that felt entirely too hot. Keith couldn’t speak for Lance or Shiro, but every cell of his being felt electric, like he was short circuiting simply by being physically connected to them. His brain shut off for a moment to reboot, his nose pressed against Lance’s neck while he reached weaky for something solid to return him to the earth. 

Once their respective highs rode out, Lance squirmed on the bed and groaned in his throat, “As amazing as that was, I can feel my spunk drying and it’s grossing me out.” 

“You might have to live with it. My legs kill.”

“ _Your_ legs? I’m practically bent in half!”  
“Didn’t hear any complaints from you earlier,” Keith smirked as he rose up on his arms, some strength returning to them. He snickered as Lance glared at him, but said nothing. Glares meant he was right and that Lance couldn’t think of any way to argue. Instead, he looked at the man still behind Keith and changed the subject.

“Whaddya say, Shiro? Ten outta ten; would fuck again?” And the question, though inelegant, made Keith twist and look at Shiro curiously. He winced as Shiro slowly pulled out, the absence quickly felt as the man sat next to them. Lance wiggled until Keith followed suit, his knees popping as he stretched them out.

A few heartbeats of silence passed while Shiro seemed to deeply consider the inquiry; eyes closed, hand on his chin, eyebrows knitted. Keith wanted to groan in impatience when Shiro finally looked over, an amused glint in his eyes. “How likely am I to catch you two, again?”

Lance grinned, “Well, I do have a birthday coming up, so I’d say incredibly likely.” Keith flopped back on the bed and pushed his fringe off his forehead as he smiled lazily, eyes closed. 

“Does that mean I don’t have to get you a present?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! These guys are fun to play with! I was really wanting to finish this before Lance's birthday, and then write something for him, but I had a real life family birthday I had to celebrate. But, I still might since he is my favorite and all... Anyway.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
